It is common to run an application on a single device. The latter is typically a device owned by a user who requests running of the application.
Some devices however, such as some mobile devices or others, may have limited resources, either permanently or occasionally.
As a non-limiting example, it appears that sometimes such devices are overloaded in terms of processing resource (e.g. CPU) and/or memory (e.g. RAM). This resource overload momentum may happen for instance when too many applications are running at the same time on the same device. Then, even if applications are built with dedicated compilers, the device operating system (OS) may not be able to cope with this overload. This could require to suspend/resume some of the applications based on system scheduler priorities. By doing so, the application quality of service (QoS) is impacted, in particular as far as the amount of time the application needs to provide a specific service is concerned.